MASK: Fragments
by PyroJr
Summary: A prequel fic set 17 years before RWBY. Lux Academy isn't well known. In fact, it isn't known at all. Lux is used as a holding cell for those the headmasters deem as dangerous to be around. Whether it be an overly powerful Semblance that they can't control or maybe they've been given a chance to redeem themselves. This is an Oc based fic with appearances from canon characters.
1. Chapter 1: A Big Day

RWBY, Its concepts and characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth. This is only a work of fan fiction.

 **Chapter One: A Big Day**

Magnus Pheles had not been expecting a big day. He had woken up at 9 am on the dot and groggily rolled around in his bed for what felt like hours until he was snapped out of his half-awake state by the endless squawks from both his alarm and Aunt. Magnus slipped out of bed and headed straight to the mirror.

Standing in front of the circular glass he began to comb his hair, the ivory mops falling over his right eye while the rest seemingly refused to fall flat. Hastily throwing on his go-to outfit, he checked himself in the mirror, his visible eye shining a dark purple in the light. A light purple duster jacket fell down to his ankles, a faded white silhouette of a grandfather clock on the back. Partially covering the short-sleeved black shirt and the jeans of the same colour. A magenta scarf covering his neck completed the outfit. As Magnus went to leave his room he grabbed two pistols from a nearby shelf and slotted them into their holsters while muttering "Just in case."

Walking down the stairs he could hear the pan sizzling and the smell of bacon almost dragged the alabaster haired teen to the bottom floor. Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a familiar face. Her hair, the same white as his tied into a ponytail that reached her lower back but her eyes were a glittering gold. Melissa Pheles smiled.

"Took you long enough," she beamed. "Breakfast?" The older woman gestured to the impressive amount of pancakes with an even more impressive amount of bacon thrown on top.

Despite how hungry Magnus was, he was eager to get to work. "No, I'm good," he shook his head. "Got a package to pick up in town." Magnus smiled back weakly while heading for the door.

His Aunts face turned into a frown. "Really, picking up a package dressed like that. If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were going hunting but we both know you can't do that." Melissa started to begin her lecture.

"I can't hunt Grimm legally." Magnus cut her off, knowing that if he didn't now, the conversations would go on for hours. "Plus like you said, you know me well enough that you know I won't be." The boy grinned at the Ex-Huntress, slipping on a pair of black knee high boots with several straps and gears attached. The sound of a mechanical whir came from them as his feet made contact with the soles.

The woman's face changed into an almost mournful smile. "I know, I know." She sighed. "I just worry about you sometimes. I feel like you don't sleep enough half the time, you're shrugging off meals more and more, you barely go into town unless it's to pick up those deliveries of yours, speaking of which where do you even get the Lien for that." Melissa began ranting but she knew she was just speaking to air. Her nephew already a purple streak among the woodlands.

* * *

Bulb was the smallest town in Vale, probably the smallest town in Remnant. A title it owned proudly evidenced by the sign just outside of town telling you just how small it was with a population of just 25. 27 if you included Magnus and his Aunt. Magnus made his way through the small main street, receiving one or two hellos from passersby. In Bulb, everyone knew everyone it was hard not too considering how little people resided there. It was within a minute or two that Magnus reached his destination. The Dust Bunny was one of the towns main appeals which wasn't saying much as it was a very quaint Dust shop, named after it's owners defining feature.

Petra Egestas was a rabbit Faunus. Of course, that wasn't the only interesting thing about her. For example, her hair was an abnormal shade of blue and she shared Magnus's interest in Dust all Magnus had to admit he was more of an obsessive than she was. Opening the door to the establishment a small bell jingled above his head. A small squeak could be heard from the back room.

"One second," Petra yelled from the back room. Magnus knew it wouldn't take long so he simply leaned against the wall. "Sorry for the wait." Petra smiled, her bushy tail shaking as she sprinted from the backroom, almost diving over the counter.

"No need to apologise, I've told you I'm completely fine with waiting while you finish what you need to do," Magnus smirked at the azure haired Faunus.

"And I've told you to listen to the sign." Petra glared at him through her glasses while she pointed to a white piece of paper pinned to the wall reading. "No sass. No service."

Magnus laughed remembering that the sign was only up there because of him. "Oh please, you love it. It's not like you get a decent laugh with any other customer."

"Pfft, you're my only customer." The girl giggled, the two laughing to themselves for a while. "Anyway, I assume you're here for your delivery ?" Petra asked, her laughter subsiding.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you." The smirk on his face widening.

"God," Petra facepalmed. "You're the worst, I don't know how Melissa hasn't dug your grave yet."

"She probably has, I've seen her out in the garden more than usual." The lanky teen grinned as Petra reached below the counter and pulled out a cardboard box. The Faunus rifled through the box pulling out six vials of a red powder and another six that were a glossy black.

"Twelve Dust vials, six fire and six gravity, you're playing with some dangerous stuff," Her cherry eyes staring at him through the glass. "Promise you won't nuke the town." The girl smiled placing the vials in a plastic bag.

"Please I could contain the explosion, it's all a matter of timing." The teen winked.

"Ahhh so you do plan on mixing them. You're insane." Petra laughed to herself.

"Well no one successfully managed to mix the two so I'm going to be the first." Magnus smiled hopefully, grabbing the bag from Petra and handing her several Lien. "See you later Petra." He waved back at her as he left the store.

"At this rate, it'll be at your funeral." She yelled at him as the door closed.

* * *

Magnus had only just left Bulb when he heard the screams. Despite its very small population Bulb had a massive Grimm problem. It was unknown why but his Aunt Melissa suspected a small spawning pit located somewhere within the town's outskirts but none had been found and if one was it was to be reported to Melissa. Apparently, someone hadn't been informed.

Rushing back into town Magnus was unpleasantly surprised. The street was seemingly filled with Grimm. Just looking around he could spot several dozen Beowolves and at least three Ursa. What surprised the boy the most was the hulking behemoth in the middle of the street. One of the most basic things about spawning pits was that when threatened they would send out a Grimm bigger and tougher than normal. When they were destroyed they spat out something that would destroy a city on a bad day. Luckily this was not the case.

The Grimm in question was the size of a three storey building with bone armour lining it's numerous tentacles. Yellow blisters quivered on it's back with a pair of mandibles underneath a bone mask showing twelve crimson eyes. The rest of the monster covered in a black, elephant-like hide. The closest actual animal Magnus could compare it too would be an octopus or a tick. Magnus was lucky enough to be able to recognise it from one of his textbooks. It was an Eldrick.

Magnus sighed to himself. "I leave for five minutes." None of the Grimm seemed to notice him as he observed, ducking into a back alley. One of the blisters on the Eldrick's back began to pulse as it popped, a black liquid expelling from it melting the ground below it as it morphed into a Beowolf.

"That's going to be a problem," Magnus muttered to himself while reaching for his Scroll. Dialing Melissa's number he waited for her to pick up but only received a redirection to voicemail. Magnus sighed. "Fuck it."

The ivory haired Huntsman stood in the middle of main street. His hands clasped around his two pistols, Indigo Loki with his eyes closed. To anyone who had no knowledge of Magnus, it might've seemed as though the boy were sacrificing himself to the Grimm. Those who knew the boy would recognize that he was concentrating. Concentrating on well, nothing. He was, in fact, trying to lose focus. Lose focus on the mental barriers he kept up so his Semblance wasn't on at all times.

Magnus's eyes opened just in time as a Beowolf got within lunging range. As the Grimm dived forward it seemed to slow mid-jump. With that Magnus grabbed the arm of the beast, slammed it into the ground and let loose two gunshots to its head. To anyone else the scene would've looked like a purple blur had dismantled the Beowolf. Magnus turned to the oncoming Grimm seemingly moving in slow motion and pressed a button on his watch. Rushing forward as the gears to the side of his pistol's hammers began to turn, shifting the guns into two vertical shafts while twin axe blades slid out from underneath the barrel. The teen was now carrying two tomahawks. Smirking to himself Magnus charged at an Ursa Minor, hitting the ground in a slide, slicing of the monsters legs as it began to evaporate behind him. Getting up in a crouch, switching one of the axes back to its pistol form he emptied a magazine into a charging Beowolf.

Magnus removed the magazine and placed it into a slot on his boots as they began to whir to life. The boots he had taken to calling Misty Song began refilling the magazine with ammunition. Quickly reloading the empty pistol as he ducked beneath a claw swipe from a Beowolf only to dive into one of the remaining Ursa. The beast swung downwards but was met with a purple glow as his Aura protected him from the attack. Turning, he slashed at the beast with his remaining axe. Embedding it in the Grimm's chest.

Hearing the other Ursa approaching, Magnus latched onto the evaporating creature of Grimm. He tugged on the tomahawk and kicked backwards, launching into the air. A white glow visible from Misty Song's sole as it crashed into the Ursa's skull, freezing the beast as the boots emptied the last of the ice Dust he normally kept stored in them. Spinning Indigo Loki, both now in their axe form the boy separated the Ursa from its torso. Magnus cheered to himself, he'd removed the slightly more troublesome Grimm. However, his celebration was cut short as he was flung into a nearby building by a massive bone plated tentacle.

Magnus struggled to stand as his Aura flickered, almost empty trying to heal the damages. A whimper could be heard as he stood up turning to see a man cradling his daughter. Magnus recognised them as Aristotle and Cerise Alizarin. "Don't worry," He nodded reassuringly to the two of them. Loading a fire Dust vial into the back of Misty Song. "I got this."

* * *

Petra repressed the urge to scream as Magnus was flung into the Alizarin household. Up until this point the Faunus had been in complete and utter awe. She knew Magnus had been training to be a Huntsman, most of the town did and she knew that his Semblance was supposedly powerful but she'd never seen him in action.

She had to admit, for someone who was meant to be in their first year of Beacon, he was great. A literal streak on the battlefield that left a trail of dead Grimm behind it. The rabbit Faunus had been so captivated that against her better judgement she had decided to watch.

Petra was still watching but now with a worried look on her face, she was tempted to rush out into the Grimm infested streets just to check if he was alright but despite her worry she knew that she'd probably get halfway there before being eaten by one of the Beowolves that seemed to come out of the octopus Grimm in an endless stream. Petra's worry faded as fast as it came as a purple streak zoomed out of the ruined house directly towards the giant Grimm. She watched as the tentacles lashed out only for the near unrecognisable Magnus to jump above the whip of bone then seemingly changing direction mid-air, diving onto the bone plated tentacle. Gunshots could be heard as Magnus ran up the tentacle at superhuman speeds pelting the Grimm appendage with bullets as he went.

The Faunus smiled to herself. "You got this."

* * *

Magnus had reached the Eldrick's main body in no time. Leaping up into the air as he stood on its head. Magnus turned in the air. The sun shone behind him, only visible from the corner of his eye. He could see the whole town from up here and the neighbouring woodlands. It was beautiful and then he began to fall.

Magnus began to spin as he fell, his right leg stuck out in a permanent kick as the wind rushed past him. The Misty Song on his right foot began to hum as its sole began to glow a deep crimson. He continued to spin as the Eldrick flailed its tentacles around on the ground helpless to its upcoming demise. As he came upon the Grimm he twisted diagonally, his right foot landing on the Eldrick's skull as it cratered then the Grimm exploded beneath his feet as Misty Song discharge as much fire Dust as it could into the behemoth's cranium.

Magnus was launched back as he watched the Eldrick return to dust. He skidded across the paved street while looking at his watch. The timer read 2:34. Magnus grinned. "Huh, New Record."

* * *

Melissa Pheles hadn't been expecting a big day. What she expected to happen was for her to wake up at 8 am on the dot and make as many pancakes as possible until her nephew woke up. Then he'd probably go off and do his own thing while she worked on her garden or spent the day polishing her old weapons and then go to sleep at a reasonable time like one in the morning marathoning Spruce Willis movies as was her Sunday routine.

What had happened was almost as expected except for the fact that her nephew, Magnus had returned home in the middle of the day after saying he was only going out to collect a package with his Aura completely depleted and bruises all over his body. She had later received a call from Bulb's very own Petra Egestas asking if he was ok and informing Melissa of a Grimm attack which Magnus had only just stopped. Then an hour after said phone call a Bullhead of all things had landed in her front yard.

A woman had then proceeded to step out of the Bullhead and knock on her front door.

Melissa opened the door, a fake smile on her face. "Hello, Melissa Pheles. My name is Gloria Goodwitch. I'd like to talk."

 **Authors Notes**

Ok so this is the first fic I've been confident enough to post and it's probably going to be very long.  
First off you're going to have to bare with me because I'm not too good with the colour naming rule so the best you're probably going to get from me is alliteration.  
Now the Oc you met during this chapter is Magnus Pheles. He's based on Mephistopheles. More specifically his Blue Exorcist version. That's why he has some connection to time with his emblem being a grandfather clock and his Semblance slowing his perception of time. Despite this powerful Semblance, I will try to keep all my Oc's away from Mary Suedom  
I hope you enjoy.

Now allow me to summarise:

Magnus's Aunt, Melissa makes the Nora amount of pancakes.  
The Dust Bunny. Expect more Puns.  
Petra is the female version of Peter and her last name is Latin for bunny. If I have to explain the reference now that I've spelt it out for you I'll be very disappointed.  
I've seen the "No sass. No service." sign before in an actual store.  
Petra will return.  
I took the idea about Grimm spawning pits from the user Alolan Charmander's story The Downward Spiral. Go read it.  
The Eldrick. An octopus Grimm that's slightly insectoid. Stick around, my eldritch fuckery will get worse.  
Magnus's weapons are called Indigo Loki and Misty Song. A pair of tomahawk pistols and boots capable of providing ammunition and expelling Dust.  
Yes, the thing with the sun was a reference do that moon shit that happens in every RWBY trailer.  
Melissa is going to go through a lot of shit for her nephew.


	2. Chapter 2: The Good Witch

RWBY, Its concepts and characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth. This is only a work of fan fiction.

 **Chapter Two: The Good Witch**

Magnus was admittedly scared. He had passed out on the living room couch from Aura strain. He was then shaken awake by his Aunt who told him that there was a guest waiting for him. When Magnus poked his head into the dining room he saw the supposed guest. She was a woman, possibly in her early forties with light blonde hair that had odd swirls of purple throughout and was tied in a bun with a small curl to her right. Magnus could only just see her eyes as she was staring at the ceiling, they were a light pink with what seemed like a purple spiral. She was wearing a white long-sleeved pleated top with a black coat that ended at her waist and a black skirt that ended at her ankles. Her silver heels clicking against the floor as she swung her legs, she was humming to herself. What stood out the most was the white glove on her left hand, a crown emblazoned on its front and a dark grey witch hat on top of her head.

Stepping out from his hiding place in the hallway Magnus took a seat at the kitchen table. The stranger turned to look at him, her smile so sickly sweet it might've seemed as though she was plotting his murder.

"Magnus Pheles I presume." The woman grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gloria Goodwitch."

"And from the looks of you, you're a Huntress," Magnus said. "So what you're here to give me a slap on the wrist because I'm not allowed to hunt Grimm and I caused some property damage which by the way, I helped clean up."

At that Melissa decided to speak up. "Magnus don't talk to Gloria like that, after all, she's your new Headmistress." She warned.

"I'm sorry but what?" A look of sheer confusion on the boy's face

Gloria smiled. "I represent a certain benefactor. He believes that despite your circumstances you could be an amazing Huntsman."

"Oh, and what do you know of these so-called circumstances?" Magnus asked, his face twisted into a scowl and his voice riddled with sarcasm.

The Huntress was now smiling even brighter than before as she reached into a black leather bag and grabbed several pieces of paper. Shuffling them in her hands Gloria began to read. "Your name is Magnus Ozymandias Pheles, you had your Aura and Semblance unlocked at age 15. Your Semblance has been named Bullet Time. It slows your perception of time to about half of what it normally is. You were considered to join Beacon Academy a year early based on your Semblance alone. This was decided against and you joined the next year. However, this didn't last long as you were expelled from the Hunter Academy 3 months later after challenging the Headmaster to a fight seven times." Gloria's smile was now a smirk as she stared at Magnus. "Shall I go on."

"No no, really please don't." Magnus's face now tomato red. "I think you've shown me that you know quite enough."

Gloria's smile returned and a small laugh could be heard. "Magnus, tell me have you heard of Lux Academy."

The ivory haired teen was once again confused. "No, not at all. I've heard of Beacon, Atlas, Haven and Shade but not Lux."

Gloria didn't stifle her laugh this time. "Oh that's great, it means I'm doing my job." The older woman was almost in tears from her own joke. "Lux Academy was founded by my benefactor. We're unknown to the public for several reasons. You see Lux was founded to help those who are deemed too dangerous to be around whether it's related to their Semblance or not. We also train those that our Benefactor thinks should get a second chance." The woman's tone shifted becoming slightly more serious. "This is yours."

Magnus seemed to lose focus for a second as his form blurred and his words came out at a pace reminiscent of machine gun fire. "You're saying I get to be a Huntsman again. Of course, I'm accepting this offer, hell Melissa probably already accepted for me." Magnus finished.

"I've already packed your things." The boy's Aunt yelled from the hallway, seeming to share her Nephew's excitement.

Gloria stifled a laugh once more. "Your file said you were eager on being a Huntsman but I think you might be overdoing it." The older woman looked up only to see she was talking to an empty seat only for the time-bending teenager to appear standing beside it, suitcase in tow.

"I mean I gotta continue on the tradition." Magnus was beaming up at her while double checking his things. "Aunty did you remember the centrifuge," he yelled.

Melissa came into view as she entered the dining room. "It's in the garage." and with that Magnus sped off. "Thank you for doing this." She smiled weakly at Gloria.

"I'm just doing my job." Gloria returned the smile. "But doesn't he ever get tired." gesturing to Magnus as he re-entered the room.

"Believe it or not he gets the worst vertigo in the world if he uses it for too long."

"Aunty, I might have to fight her. Don't give away my weakness." Magnus whined staring disappointedly at his Aunt.

"Oh please, I'm not having you expelled for fighting a Headmaster, again." Melissa's voice was incredibly stern. "Plus you've got plenty more exploitable weaknesses."

Magnus shot her an accusatory glance. "Oh yeah like what."

"Like how you're a huge idiot." Melissa laughed, pulling her nephew into a headlock.

"I am not." The seventeen-year-old protested, struggling in his Aunts grip.

Gloria was very tempted to let loose another laugh but instead, she chose to get up out of her seat. "I'll let you say your goodbyes." She said, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

"Why was she all dramatic about it, like I'm going off to get myself killed? I'm just going off for a couple of months and I'll be back during the holidays" Magnus stared quizzically.

"I mean it could be." Melissa sighed. "Hunting is a horrible business kid. You're hunting creatures who could kill you without a second thought on the weekly oh and you've got to put up with the Grimm." The older woman was still smiling but refused to make eye contact with Magnus.

"Is that why you quit?" Magnus asked bluntly. Trying desperately to maintain eye contact with the closest thing he had to a mother.

"We'll have this conversation later, trust me we will." She turned and pulled her nephew into a hug. Her eyes watering. "I love you kiddo. Try not to get yourself killed."

"I love you too and you know me. No promises." Magnus's voice seized up. "Later."

Melissa waved as Magnus walked outside to the Bullhead. "Later."

* * *

Magnus had flown before but it seemed like nothing flying in a Bullhead. Against Gloria's wishes, Magnus had requested the pilot keep the crafts doors open. A request he did not regret.

Standing in the doorway as the wind rushed past him at ridiculous speeds was exhilarating. This, however, was not where Magnus spent most of the flight. Magnus had spent a considerable amount of time searching for the vehicles Dust engine. He had so many questions. The Bullhead looked of a new enough model but the amount of Dust Engines type varied across models. Which Dust type powered it? Would he be able to supercharge it? Could he turn it into a literal death trap? His mind was racing at the thought of what he would do if he got his hands on a Dust engine.

Magnus's crusade was ended by Gloria after she informed him that the engine was kept underneath the vehicle to ensure that idiots like himself didn't send the craft crashing to the ground as a fiery ball of death. He had to admit it was a smart design choice mainly because depending on the model of the engine he was unsure whether he'd be able to stop himself from tinkering.

The snowy-haired teen found it slightly funny that for someone whose Semblance allowed him to alter his perception of time, he was absolutely awful at keeping track of it. Evidenced by the fact that he was very unsure whether several minutes or several hours had passed when Gloria told him they had arrived.

Getting up out of his seat he followed Gloria. They appeared to be in an abandoned construction site. If Magnus was guessing correctly it was probably on the outskirts of Vale. One of the kingdoms many expansion efforts. Off to the side, Magnus could just make out a slightly damaged sign reading "Lux Construction."

"You know it's not that subtle right." He gestured to the sign with both hands while the Bullhead took off in the background.

Gloria just flashed Magnus a smirk. "And tell me what would you know of subtlety."

Magnus went to reply but ended up stumbling as the ground began to seemingly give way. The construction site sinking beneath the ground. The smirk still on Gloria's face as he watched in amazement.

It took several minutes but the elevator finally reached its descent. Gloria stepped out, a proud smile on her face. The hall they had stepped into was huge, bigger than the entirety of Bulb.

"Welcome to Lux."

 **Authors Notes**

This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one but the next is going to be a bit longer.  
I also introduced a character who might seem a bit familiar. Gloria Goodwitch. Yes, she is Glynda's mother. She's basically Glynda with more of a witch aesthetic

Now allow me to summarise:

Magnus passes out if he uses his Semblance to much. It's already got a weakness  
Who is the mysterious benefactor? Stay tuned.  
Yes, I just decided to name Magnus's Semblance after Bullet Time/Witch Time from Bayonetta.  
I could've just screamed "Foreshadowing," during Magnus and Melissa's goodbyes and it would've had the same effect.  
Melissa backstory eventually.  
Magnus has a nerdgasm.


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Lux-urious

RWBY, Its concepts and characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth. This is only a work of fan fiction.

 **Chapter Three: Not So Lux-urious**

Magnus had to admit Lux was impressive, ridiculously so. He had received a tour of the facility and had learnt it that within the underground fortresses walls were a considerable amount of rooms. There were 3 classrooms each specialised for a specific class, a large open combat arena, a grand hall which also acted as the entrance and a cafeteria, a library which was just as expansive as the grand hall, a hanger which had a different access point, several dorm rooms for Hunter teams, several offices for the faculty, a common room, a gym, an armory and the barracks for the uninitiated where he was currently located.

The room was quite spacious, accommodating twenty-four bunk beds one of which had its bottom bunk occupied. Magnus lay there holding a vial of Dust just above his head. Inspecting its quality. Petra always delivered.

Magnus swung himself out into one of the labyrinth-like corridors formed by the beds. He was considering heading to the hangar to see if he could dismantle one of the Dust engines Not to mention that he hadn't seen any other students during the tour and now he was curious as to where they might be.

However, he wouldn't have to wait long. As Magnus reached the door a clang of metal hitting the floor could be heard from behind him. Turning around Magnus found a knife pointed at his throat. The girl on the opposite end of the blade smiled. Her eyes a dark grey and a pale blue. The girl's hair was a navy blue, tied into twin tails with two white ribbons, a miniature top hat that looked like it was about to fall off adorned her head. She was wearing a black blouse that was nearly covered in deep blue frills and a black skirt that ended at her knees. The mad hatter look was only topped off by a mismatched pair of black and blue stockings and what seemed like pointe shoes.

"Huh, I expected better. I mean Gloria gave you some praise." The girl said in a sing-song voice, pulling out a mirror and holding it to her face. A blue glow came from the girl and she disappeared.

Magnus was left in shock. "That just happened." He whispered to himself opening the door.

Magnus had only left the barracks for about five seconds when he heard the now familiar noise of the vents opening. Sprawled out on the ground in front of him was the girl who had just held him at knifepoint.

"Shit, shit, shit." She repeated.

Sabrina Ose was not having a good day. She'd been informed by Gloria that morning that she was picking up a new candidate. This was good news for most of the younger students like herself. It meant they finally had enough people to start their Hunter training. This was not good news for Sabrina. The twin-tailed girl had a habit of trying to make impressions. Mainly trying to make the newer members fear her like the worms she knew they were. She didn't have high hopes for this attempt. If it hadn't worked on the easily frightened Acxa she doubted it would work on the new recruit but she was at least prepared, having undone the vents to and from the barracks.

The plan was simple. Break-in, scare the shit out of whoever the new recruit was, then disappear with her Semblance. The one problem was that her Semblance didn't necessarily do what she wanted half the time. Sabrina could teleport anything she could see to a completely random spot within 50 meters of her. The random nature of her ability is what led her to her current predicament.

Sabrina has teleported about 12 meters from where she previously was, now on top of a loose grate. Then she found herself falling directly into the path of the very person she had just attempted to terrify. It didn't take long for the boy to react, grabbing his weapons.

"So it seems the tables have turned." He was smirking. He had every right to be seeing as she was sprawled on the at gunpoint and he was not completely helpless and was holding said gun.

"Please don't sass me like that," Sabrina whined, a disappointed look on her face. "This wasn't how it was meant to happen."

"Well, life isn't fair little mad hatter." At this remark, Sabrina began to throw what could only be described as a temper tantrum.

"I'm not little, I'm not little, I'm not little." Sabrina began slamming her fists against the boy's chest. "Take it back, take it back right now." Sabrina was in fact little, standing at a mere 4 foot 9 while her captor sat around 5 foot 10.

"Oh my god. Are you crying?" Her ivory haired captor asked.

"I'm not crying, you're crying. Shut up." He was half right, Sabrina was on the verge of tears.

"Get up." The boy sighed, offering her a hand. "Man. I must look like an asshole. I've got a crying psycho at my feet. Melissa would be so proud."

Sabrina accepted his hand, wiping some tears from her eyes as she did. "You are an asshole." The navy-haired girl mumbled.

"Great, I've been here what." He checked his watch. "45 minutes and I've already got a reputation."

Sabrina chuckled, the tears stopping. "You're a fucking trip. Oh, the gang is gonna love you. I'm Sabrina by the way. Sabrina Ose. First name Sabrina. Last Name Ose."

"Magnus. Magnus Pheles." The boy Sabrina now knew as Magnus stretched out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Magnus." Sabrina took his hand while she rifled through her purse with the other hand. "Give me a sec." She told him grabbing a small handheld mirror. It took a while but Sabrina finally managed to get the right angle and an azure glow began to pulse around the duo. Everything went black for a second only for the two of them to find themselves back in the barracks.

The smaller girl began to scream. "Shit, shit, shit."

Magnus was having a blast considering his current circumstances. He was very much enjoying the antics of the girl who had only minutes ago had held a knife to his throat which she had refused to apologise for and insisted it was a scare tactic. Sabrina simply refused to walk anywhere, teleporting everywhere despite the fact that she knew where the other students were located.

It was on Sabrina's 24th attempt at finding the correct room that they ended up in the library. The look on the tiny assassin's face was ecstatic as she dragged Magnus over to one of the corners. Sabrina halted behind one of the bookcases and gestured for her male companion to do the same. Sticking her head out from the edge of the bookcase and Magnus followed suit.

"Are we hiding, because it seems like we're hiding," Magnus whispered.

"Well I can't surprise the others if I let you in Kai's range can I?" The girl told him, trying her best to sound stern.

Magnus was left just as baffled as when the girl had tried her supposed scare tactic. "Oh yeah, you don't know about anyone here." Sabrina smiled. "Alright, I'll give you the rundown." She gestured at four figures that sat at a table in the middle of the library.

"That one there is Kai Sune." She stated, gesturing to the person closest to them.

His hair was a light green with white streaks peppered throughout and it seemed to only just fall into his eyes. He wore a white hoodie patterned with lime green triangles and a pair of jeans and what seemed like steel capped boots. His most notable features were his eyes, a faded milky white and the pure white fox tail that curled itself around his waist.

"He's." Magnus started.

"Yes, he's a Faunus. Please don't pull an Acxa and freak out about it. I mean everyone else is completely fine with it, I'm Vacuan so if you've survived up until this point you're good in my books." The tiny girl ranted.

"What. Umm no. I'm fine with the Faunus, my best friend back home is a Faunus." Magnus informed her. "I was going to say he's blind."

"Oh yeah, that too." Sabrina flushed an embarrassed shade of red "The reason I want to avoid him is because of his Semblance. Compensates for his blindness. You get within 15 meters give or take and he can see from your perspective. It's kinda creepy if you think about it. Despite all that please don't make any jokes like. Oh, I didn't see you there and shit like that."

"Got it." He nodded. "What about her?" The taller boy pointed to the girl closest to Kai.

The girl was considerably tall with platinum blonde hair that was braided into a thin ponytail that was swept to the right. Her eyes a dark blue. She was wearing a white dress that was tied up by an overly large turquoise ribbon on her waist, white leggings with pumps of the same colour and a large white wide-brimmed hat with another ribbon tied around it.

"That is Mackenzie Locasta," Sabrina stated succinctly. "She's cool enough just don't bleed around her and you'll be fine."

"Uh ok."

"It's best not to question me on that." Sabrina glared, her words came out as a firm warning. "The girl in the beret is Iona Theodora." Magnus's new friend pointed to the girl he now knew as Iona.

Iona was of average height for her age with dark brown hair with a short ponytail that ended just after her neck. Her eyes were a bright indigo framed by rectangular glasses, a pendant displaying a glass moth swayed just above her neck. A white shirt was barely underneath her long-sleeved blue coat. Other than those things she wore a pair of grey pants, silver heels and the aforementioned beret.

"Don't show her your her your Semblance, ever. Am I understood." The minute psychopath warned. Magnus simply nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Any Semblance she's seen she can mimic although from what I know she can't use multiple at once, I think."

"What do you mean you think? You keep talking like you only know the gist of their Semblance, well at least with the two you've mentioned. You seem like you've known them for a while, how do you not know specifics? I need specifics. What if I have to fight one of them." Magnus questioned.

Sabrina shuffled somewhat nervously. "Well, that's because I don't." She informed the taller boy. "We only know what we know about each other from small conversations and sparring matches. Hell, I don't even know their weapons. For all I know Kai could use a sniper rifle that's also a scythe or a pair of shotgun gauntlets." the girl said in a hushed voice.l

"Oh well, that explains it. Let's move onto the next one."

"That is Glynda," Sabrina said pointing to the last of the unintroduced people. She was the only one who was actually using the library for its intended purpose.

Glynda was of an average height with light blonde hair tied back into a braided ponytail that ended at her lower back. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green, framed by a pair of rounded glasses that were only just visible from behind the Dust handling textbook. She wore a long-sleeved white top with purple cuffs and a pair of high waisted black leggings with black knee-high boots. On her back was a black cloak with a purple lining that stopped just after her ponytail.

"Now that's my kind of woman." Magnus smiled goofily.

"And she's the headmistresses daughter. You've been here for an hour and you've already got a death wish." Sabrina told him her voice had the same sing-song tone to it as it did when she had attempted to assassinate him.

"But, but she's reading a textbook on Dust. On Dust Sabrina." Magnus began pouting like a sad kitten.

"Huh, whatever let's go introduce you," Sabrina said, pulling out her mirror. The now familiar sensation of teleporting washed over him as the duo appeared on the gathered group's table. All of them jumping at the sight of them.

"Tada." The tiny psycho shouted.

"Hello." Magnus waved awkwardly.

 **Authors Notes**

Alright so. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous and we got introduced to a few Oc's.  
The one who got the most screen time is Sabrina Ose. Sabrina has a slight link to the demon king Ose due to her last name and general insanity. The character she has the most links to is actually the Mad Hatter which is somewhat unintentional but I'm probably going to lean into that angle a bit more. I've shown her Semblance but her weapon is going to be a big reveal and although we haven't seen her emblem it's a pair of missiles crossed into an X on her back.  
We also met Kai who will get a bit more screen time next chapter. He's based off a Kitsune hence the Faunus trait and his blindness. His weapon will also be revealed soon. His emblem is also on his back and it's an eye surrounded by six flames.  
Mackenzie is based on Locasta. She's a witch from the wizard of Oz. I didn't talk about her Semblance but it's not going to be a big reveal.  
Iona is a power thief and is based off the Wicked Witch Of The West and before someone points it out I know Salem is based on the same character. I know.

Now allow me to summarise:

I told you to expect more puns.  
Sabrina is a delicate ball of insane sunshine.  
Her Semblance backfiring is going to become a bit of a theme.  
Sabrina's line about shotgun gauntlets and sniper scythes.  
Here's a dumb fact. This whole story stems from the headcanon that Glynda is actually younger than she likes to act.


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

RWBY, Its concepts and characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth. This is only a work of fan fiction.

 **Chapter Four: First Impressions**

Kai Sune was livid. During his time at Lux Kai had gone through the entire library's small collection of books that included braille. He'd then taken to effectively reading through other people. This did get annoying at times as the Fox Faunus was an incredibly slow reader but it wasn't the reason for his current state of mind-numbing rage.

The petite pyromaniac who called herself Sabrina and a complete stranger who he could only assume was the new recruit. "What in Oum's name do you think you're doing." He snarled at the duo who were now climbing of the table.

"Kai, Language," Mackenzie told him, a stern look in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't give a shit. Me and Glynda were reading and then these idiots show up." He pointed at said idiots as if to emphasise his point while Glynda seemed to become incredibly worried. Probably freaking out about her reading pace as she hadn't accommodated for the Faunus Boy.

"Well first off this wasn't exactly planned." The stranger glared. "And secondly what page?"

"I mean I know that Sabrina's Semblance has its quirks." Kai was sugar coating it. Sabrina's Semblance was a massive inconvenience for almost everyone. "Also what?" Kai was somewhat confused by the other boy's question.

"What page were you on?" Each word came out slowly and clearly almost as if he was talking to a child.

"Uhhh, Glynda?"

The girl almost dropped the book as she fumbled through the pages. "Umm, Uh. Page 52." Glynda replied meekly.

The boy stared intently at the book's cover. "Turn to page 74, if you want something really interesting. It's all on water Dust combinations, talks about how despite receiving little combat application most of its mixes do, like ice and steam. The boy told the two of them, snatching up the book from Glynda and turning to the mentioned page.

He was correct. The page was indeed about water Dust combinations. "How, how did you know that?" Glynda stuttered slightly.

"That's The Basics Of Dust Handling by Severus Snipe." The snowy-haired stranger informed. "I memorised that by age 14. It's pretty basic. Doesn't really go into detail on Dust ratios or composition." He paused for a second. "Names Magnus by the way."

"Well, Magnus." Kai gave an exasperated sigh. "Thank you for the small recommendation which I will take as your apology. You, however." Kai pointed at Sabrina who appeared to be attempting to hide behind Mackenzie. "Apologise now."

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm not apologising, I didn't do nothing."

"Apologise or I'll kick your ass you dwarf." Kai threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first." The twin-tailed trouble maker screamed before reaching for her mirror. "Also call me little again and I'll make sure you won't be able to sleep safely for months." And with that Sabrina blinked out of existence only to reappear in the same spot. "Well shit." She smiled weakly.

It was at this moment that the previously quiet Iona decided to speak up. "Did you just teleport 2 cm. God, that's a new record." The brunette smiled causing everyone else to erupt in laughter.

"Shut up. You're all going to die a very slow and fiery death."

"Sure we will, sure we will," Mackenzie said in an attempt to comfort the shorter girl, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'll murder you all while you're not looking," Sabrina mumbled into the taller girls chest.

At this Kai laughed and considered the tiny teen's threat for a second before turning to face the opposite direction.

"THUNK." Magnus stared in shock. A tiny throwing knife having embedded itself in the floor at Kai's feet. Sabrina had broken Mackenzie's grasp as soon as the Fox Faunus had turned. Throwing the knife faster than any of them had been able to comprehend.

Kai sneered. The anger returning. "That's it, Gym right now." With that, he stormed off with Sabrina skipping after him.

"Are they always like that?" Magnus asked.

Iona sighed, getting out of her chair."Yes, yes they are." She then proceeded to follow the duo with the rest of the group in tow.

The gym door slammed open as Acxa Zazel slipped on her bomber jacket. Looking up she saw both Kai Sune and Sabrina Ose entering only to be followed by Glynda Goodwitch, Iona Theodora, Mackenzie Locasta and an unknown boy whose hair was as white as the snow from her home kingdom.

Her sparring partner. The caramel skinned Chelsea Evanora had only just slipped on her hoodie which was black with an almost obnoxious neon green pattern the girl had painted on to the jacket herself. She was busy tying up her overly messy hair into a just as messy ponytail.

This reminded Acxa to check her own hair. Heading over to one of the mirror walls of the gym. The dark blonde mess she called her hair seemed to be fine. It swept down in wavy curls to just below her right shoulder. Her eyes twinkling a vibrant orange and yellow in the gyms light. Her dark grey jeans covered in orange spirals that were only just visible in the small area between her skirt that ended mid-thigh and the grey steel capped boots covering her feet. Turning to the side she if her earrings were still attached. The overly large studs had a pattern of a diamond with several interwoven lines and an arrow on them.

Acxa was to busy checking that none of her belongings had been damaged in her sparring session that she didn't notice Kai come up behind her. The blonde let out a scream as the boy tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go kick your girlfriend's ass, wanna watch?" He asked.

Acxa sighed, calming her nerves. "Sure and she's not my girlfriend she's just a friend. Nothing more, Nothing less."

Kai simply rolled his eyes. "Well, her blatant crush on you disagrees." At this comment, Acxa could see Sabrina blushed a pale crimson.

"Kai get in the ring so I can throw you out of it." She screamed from the background. Kai turned on his heels and headed to the boxing ring in the centre of the gym leaving Acxa to join up with the gathered crowd.

Magnus stood on the side of the boxing ring with the gathered crowd. He thought to himself for several seconds. "Alright well Sabrina gave the rundown on most of you but we never really properly introduced ourselves so once again. I'm Magnus Pheles."

"Well," Glynda muttered. "I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm Mackenzie."

"I'm Iona." The pale girl said then gestured to the darker skinned girl next to her. "This is my sister Chelsea."

Magnus looked between the two girls in confusion. "Ok sorry if this sounds rude but is one you adopted right."

Iona smiled."Yes"

"So which one is it."

The girl he now knew as Chelsea spoke this time. "Yes."

At this the unintroduced dark blonde began giggling before turning to Magnus. "They both are."

"Oh well, that clears things up. So who're you?" The teen asked.

"Oh me. I'm Acxa Zazel." Magnus's visible eye lit up as soon as she introduced herself.

"Zazel, as in the Zazel?"

"Yes," Acxa informed.

"As in Zazel Engineering?" The boy questioned.

"Uhh Yeah."

"As in your grandfather built the first supercharged Dust engine, Zazel."

"No." At that, the boy's eye lost its twinkle. "My grandmother built the first supercharged Dust engine."

The boy's face became a mask of pure excitement before switching to confusion then back again. "Wait but Jamie Zazel?"

"Yeah, Jamie is a unisex name," Acxa answered, leaning against the raised surface of the ring.

The snowy-haired boy looked like he was going to begin asking more questions before he was interrupted by a voice from the boxing ring.

"Hey, Magnus can you stop fangirling over Acxa," Sabrina yelled.

"Why, because that's your job," Kai shouted at her from the opposite side of the arena.

Sabrina muttered something under her breath that Kai could only just make out. "I fucking wish." Before turning red. "Shut up and fight me." She screeched.

"With pleasure."

The two fighters dropped into their stances. Kai's a more disciplined Kick Boxing stance and Sabrina's. Well Magnus wasn't sure what stance Sabrina was using. Even when she was standing completely still the girl was ridiculously erratic. Bouncing and shuffling on the balls of her feet at a speed that Magnus was only able to keep up with when he activated his Semblance.

Both combatants stared each other down for what seemed like minutes before one of them made the first move. It was Kai. The fox Faunus came charging at the smaller opponent. Sabrina simply stood there, a manic grin on her face. As Kai neared the girl, an azure glow enveloped him as he appeared beside the opponent he had intended to tackle.

Sabrina turned almost immediately, delivering a kick to the boy's kneecaps. The tiny girl continued delivering kicks to the boy while he attempted to guard the seemingly endless barrage. After what seemed like minutes the kicks finally let up as Sabrina dashed to the opposite side of the arena. Kai was given a moment to breathe before his smaller opponent sprinted towards him.

Sabrina suddenly stopped mid-sprint and jumped, spinning herself as she did. The result was a side flip that Sabrina continued as she got closer to Kai. Every time she landed the girl would simply launch off again. As the spinning maniac advanced on Kai her flips began to speed up. The girl reached her target, jumping above him and diving in a kick. Kai simply sidestepped the overly telegraphed attack and grabbed the girls legs as she landed, practically throwing her into the floor.

Sabrina rolled over just in time to receive a haymaker to the head from the Fox faunus. The tiny girl only had just enough time to get her guard up before her opponent began to rain blow after blow onto her face. As the onslaught continued Kai once again started to glow blue.

The boy appeared about a metre away from where he previously was. He quickly scanned the arena only to find his opponent was nowhere in sight.

The boy only had seconds to react when Acxa screamed. "Break his fucking legs."

Turning as fast as he could he saw Sabrina deliver a sweeping kick to his legs before he was knocked off balance. The girl then pirouetted in place and delivered a chop to his elbows before disappearing from view.

Scanning the girls own point of view Kai could see the ground rushing towards her only for her to teleport again mid-air. This time it was not the ground that the girl was falling towards but Kai's own back.

The tiny teleporter landed on Kai and latched her hands around his neck while kicking at his sides. The taller boy struggling to get her loose.

It was during this struggle that both the fighters and onlookers failed to notice the loud click of heels from the outside hallway. The gym doors slammed open with a loud thud as Gloria Goodwitch entered the room with a look on her face that could only be described as mild annoyance.

"Children." She yelled loud enough to gain everyone's attention. Sabrina falling off of Kai. "It is nearly midnight and you all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. So for Oum's sake please go to bed." She said turning to leave only to be followed by the gathered students.

"I totally won that," Sabrina said.

"Please shut up."

 **Authors Notes**

Alright this has been another short chapter but more Kai screen time and some new Oc's.  
The first of these is Acxa Zazel. She's based of Azazel and her emblem which is on her earrings is basically just Azazel's symbol with an arrow.  
The other one is Chelsea Evanora. She's Iona's sister which is an allusion to how both of the wicked witches are presented as sisters in some forms of media. Her emblem is the silhouette of a tornado and it's on the side of her jacket. We'll see a bit more of her next chapter.

Now allow me to summarise:

Magnus proves he's a nerd once again.  
Severus Snipe. Yes I made that reference.  
Glynda is a lot more quiet compared to her adult counterpart.  
Mackenzie is mum friend.  
Sabrina doesn't make empty threats.  
Acxa and Chelsea being in the gym is a slight hint to both of there weapons.  
It is that easy to confirm a character's sexuality.  
Magnus has another nerd moment.  
Sabrina fights using Capoeira if anyone was wondering.  
I feel like Acxa and Nora will get on great.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation

RWBY, Its concepts and characters are all owned by Rooster Teeth. This is only a work of fan fiction.

 **Chapter Five: Initiation**

A loud, beast-like roar escaped Magnus's stomach. He hadn't eaten anything all yesterday. Between the Grimm attack on Bulb, the trip to Lux, Sabrina's attempt at assassination that she still insisted was only a scare tactic and her fight with Kai. The boy simply hadn't had time to eat.

As he entered the great hall the first thing he noticed was the dark-skinned girl he'd been introduced to yesterday. If he recalled correctly her name was Chelsea. Her eyes lit up as he entered the room and she began waving her arms frantically, calling him over. From the small amount, he knew about the girl Magnus had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

Walking over to the girl he could see the look of manic glee on her face that he'd come to associate with Sabrina within just a day of knowing her. "Ok, Magnus right?" Chelsea asked.

"Uh, yeah, Chelsea?"

"Yup, anyway so I was talking Iona yesterday. Apparently, you have a somewhat advanced knowledge of Dust. I have a few questions." Chelsea told him, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she talked.

"Somewhat advanced." Magnus scoffed. "Ask away."

"Alright. So this is completely hypothetical. What would happen if I mixed electric and gravity Dust?" She asked.

"Well depends on the Dust you're using. If it's powdered you'd probably just get some magnetic Dust. If you used crystals and just crushed them it would probably just magnetise everything that's metal within 25 metres towards you." Magnus informed.

Chelsea gave him a nod of thanks before turning to an overly large binder on the table. She began flicking through the pages, stopping on one with a what looked like the blueprint for a remote explosive before pulling out a pencil from behind her right ear and beginning to sketch vehemently.

Staring over her shoulder Magnus could make out several designs for Dust powered remote explosives. She seemed to have only touched on the four basic Dust types but was now working on something much more advanced. Magnus was practically drooling at the mouth. A Dust based explosive that had the capacity to neutralize enemy tech and disarm their forces at the same time. It was incredible.

"Did you make this yourself." Magnus was almost at a loss for words.

Chelsea looked up from her work. Clearly surprised that he was still there. "Oh, oh yeah. It's a bit nerdy."

"No, it's not, it's amazing." Magnus gawked.

"Well, that's because from what I've heard, you are a bit of a nerd yourself." The girl giggled a bit. "Memorizing a whole textbook, who does that?" She paused thinking for a bit. "Would you like to see some more?" Chelsea asked sheepishly.

Magnus nodded and the two of them began flicking through the pages. Chelsea's designs were amazing. They were weapons of intricately crafted destruction. There was a concept for a trip wire entirely coated in ice Dust, several iterations of what seemed like explosive rounds that had a timer and something about an underbarrel flamethrower.

According to her, the Dust based explosive was the closest she had to something that she'd actually built. Despite this Magnus was so impressed that he almost got lost in her work. He didn't even notice the group of people gathering at their table.

"Yo," Iona said a goofy smile on her face. "You two seem to be getting on great. I totally ship it."

Chelsea looked up with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. "Not into dudes, sis."

"Well, I'm sure I'm sure I can find you a nice girl. Sabrina's into girls. Oh, I can totally see you two together." Iona squealed.

Chelsea just looked bored. As if she'd had this conversation before. "Not into girls either. Not into anyone. Why must I keep reminding you?"

"Oh, I know it's just sad that I'll never get to meet my potential nieces or nephews." Iona sighed.

Acxa laughed. "You're seventeen and you're already thinking about nieces and nephews."

"Well, what else would I be thinking about?" Iona asked.

"I don't know normal teenage girl things like painting your nails, trying on clothes, cute boys, cute girls."

It was at this moment that Mackenzie walked over to the table with platters of food. Placing them down with a gesture for everyone to help themselves. "Well Acxa, I'd like to hear what's on your mind?" Mackenzie asked.

"Uh, I don't know Grimm." She smiled awkwardly.

Magnus looked around the table. He seemed to be the only one who was surprised by the girls answer. "In what context?"

Suddenly Kai burst out laughing. "Oh, he doesn't know. This is going to be great."

Chelsea let loose a sigh. "Alright so think of Acxa like you with Dust."

Magnus nodded, taking a bite of toast as he did. "A complete obsessive."

"Yeah, she's like that but with Grimm."

"I once found a Boarbatusk in the barracks. It was pretty scary" Glynda chirped up.

"I was testing how fast it could spin." Acxa protested while the group devolved into fits of laughter.

It was only after the laughter quieted down that Magnus noticed that one member was missing from the band of first years. "Hey, where's Sabrina?"

Kai shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Might actually be somewhat quiet for once."

"She's in the hangar. She can't do weapon maintenance anywhere else." Chelsea answered.

"Huh, how do you know that? Sabrina said that no one really knows each others weapons or Semblances." Magnus asked.

"Ugh. It's all questions with you." Iona sighed. "Chelsea and Sabrina helped build each others weapons. They're probably the only ones who know the others weapons. Except for mine and Glynda's which are basically just common knowledge."

"Oh, ok. Wait she needs to be in the hangar to do weapon maintenance. What, what kind of weapon does she use." Magnus was shocked.

Chelsea smiled. "Well, we couldn't build the mecha we wanted to." She said casually. "But her actual weapon is a secret."

Magnus laughed to himself, imagining the tiny girl piloting a mech suit. "Speaking of weapons, what do you guys use?" He asked looking around the table.

Iona sighed. "Come on Glynda put em out." She turned to Magnus. "We've got nothing flashy, unlike these nerds."

Glynda reached behind her back and grabbed a small submachine gun from its holster. Iona did the same and grabbed a pair of swords.

"Alright what do they do?"

Iona smiled. "Mine can do this." She clicked a button on the bottom of the hilt and the blades began extending. Soon enough the girl was holding a pair of great swords that were larger than the girl holding them. "Oh and this." Her smile now one hundred times brighter as she brought the swords together. A metallic clanking could be heard as metal plates began to expand from the swords. Iona stood there, balancing a shield that would be able to hide an entire team of Hunters.

"I tried to get it to absorb Dust attacks but no such luck. Maybe you can help with that?" Iona suggested.

"Probably." Magnus paused. "What about your weapon Glynda?"

The spectacled girl seemed surprised by the question. "What about it?"

"Can it do anything?"

"Oh, no not really. It's just a submachine gun." The girl sighed.

"Well does it have a name?"

"No."

"Mines called Rogue Tactic." Iona smiled. "But yeah. Glynda doesn't really get the whole weapon thing."

"It's not that," Glynda said, shaking her head. "I know that a hunters weapon is iconic to them. Some hunters get sponsorship deals just because of her weapons." Glynda suddenly began to stutter. "It's, it's just no weapon I've ever brainstormed works well with my Semblance."

"What is your Semblance?" For once it wasn't Magnus asking the questions.

Glynda turned to look at Acxa. "Do you really not know? I use it all the time. I'm telekinetic." As if to demonstrate a bagel began to glow a faint purple before floating over to the girl's mouth.

"Well, that's gonna be useful but kinda reminds me that none of you have seen my Semblance."

"Actually yeah, why haven't we?" Mackenzie asked.

The taller girl simply shrugged. "The circumstances have neither been right plus it requires me to be moving at terminal velocity. So I'm not too keen on using it."

Kai smiled. "Well, now I really want to see it."

The group laughed amongst themselves for a while until a familiar voice came over the loudspeaker. "All first years please report to the training arena for initiation within the next five minutes." Boomed Gloria Goodwitch.

Acxa grinned at everyone. "Well looks like you guys won't have to wait long." She told the table before getting up and heading towards the arena.

* * *

Magnus stood in the middle of the arena. His fellow first years lined up next to him while the headmistress stood up in the stands. "Now I'm sure a lot of you are familiar with how hunter initiation is meant to work so I will keep this brief." The older woman seemed to be addressing Magnus specifically. "You will be organised into teams based on how you perform. You will also be paired up with the first person you see after you land and as some of you may know Lux is also used as a testing ground for potential additions to the hunter curriculum. So to prevent cheating we will be using these." Gloria smiled pulling out eight solid black rings. "Please attach these to one of your ankles." She threw down the rings one at a time with pinpoint accuracy. Magnus did as he was told as the black device connected with a click. Gloria's smile turned somewhat sinister as the last of the rings was attached. "Your job is to locate a pair of keys, then head to the exit, oh and remember children, Landing strategies." She waved as the floor opened up below the eight teens.

The ground rushed up towards Magnus at an alarming speed. Turning on his Semblance he breathed and observed his surroundings. Underneath the arena was a seemingly man-made forest with a large elevator shaft towards the back of the large chamber. As the treetops neared him Magnus switched Indigo Loki to their axe form. Reaching out, the blades hooked onto one of the branches. Slowing the falling teen as he began to spin. Leaping off the branch he kicked out with Misty Song expelling a white fog that formed ice on the ground below. Landing the boy slid across the ice.

"Wow, if only my landing strategy was that good at Beacon." He smiled to himself.

Looking around Magnus couldn't spot any significant landmarks. Staring upwards he noticed a fiery orange meteor heading towards at ridiculous speeds even when he activated his Semblance. Magnus simply gawked as the meteor of death began its collision course towards him.

* * *

The ground cratered beneath Acxa as she landed. The residual flames of her Semblance fading. Pulling herself out of the dent in the ground, she began to scan the surrounding area. She'd almost completely annihilated every tree within about fifteen metres. Acxa sighed to herself. She hadn't hit anyone, this time.

Acxa was sadly mistaken. A groan of pain escaped Magnus as he hung from one of the remaining trees. The taller girl turned with a panicked look on her face.

"Not again, not again." She repeated to herself as she rushed over to Magnus as he fell out of the tree.

Kneeling over the boy, she tapped one of the studs. A visor of amber light appearing in front of her face. Acxa let out a sigh of relief. The boy's Aura was already healing any possible damage.

"Ok. Breathe, breathe." Acxa attempted to slap herself out of her panicked state.

She smiled to herself as Magnus sat up. "What the fuck was that." He exclaimed to no one in particular.

Acxa bent down. Offering the boy her hand. "That was my Semblance." She grinned apologetically. "You ok?"

The boy groaned in pain again. "Basically everything hurts but it's nothing my Aura won't fix."

"I'm sorry but I guess we're partners now." Acxa scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Magnus grinned back at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, we go and get the keys then head to that elevator." She answered.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two teens began to set off through the man-made forest. Not noticing the rings around their ankles emitting a pale grey pulse. It had been a few minutes when Acxa stopped in her tracks feeling a pulling sensation on her leg. She watched slowly as she was pulled to Magnus forcefully. Magnus turned the same force acting on him. Slowly the two teens were dragged together by the shackles around their leg. Magnus watched with fascination as the device joined the two together.

"Wow. I thought they were gonna be shock collars. This is kinda disappointing." The boy sighed.

"Wh-what do you mean. We are stuck together." Acxa began to panic. Her breathing becoming faster.

Magnus put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's ok. Think of it like a three-legged race with Grimm and possible death traps. So a three-legged race."

"Ok, ok. I'm fine. It's just really weird that they'd do this." She said, her breathing returning to normal.

"Yeah. I have to admit it is a bit weird. They didn't do anything like this back at Beacon." Magnus shrugged.

"Well. Let's go kick some ass." Acxa smiled. A determined look on her face as she dragged Magnus along with her.

* * *

Kai honestly wasn't exactly sure how he landed safely. During his rapid descent, he couldn't really see anything. No one was in range of his Semblance leaving the Faunus to fall to the ground where is life would be ended with the sickening crack of bones.

It was near the end of this fall that he was somehow saved by an unlikely hero.

"Hi Kai." Sabrina waved.

"What the." He stuttered.

"Yeah, I thought you might be having some trouble so I made my way over." She told him. Her voice the normal cherry tone that bordered on psychotic. "Anyway let's get you down."

A sapphire glow surrounded the two as Kai found his feet on the ground. "Holy shit." The Faunus boy was sweating nervously. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Yeah, I know." Sabrina looked down at the ground, shuffling nervously. "Consider it an apology."

Kai gasped in surprise. "Sabrina. In the two years, I've known you you've never apologised for anything. So why now?"

"I don't know maybe it's because I tried to kill you yesterday, maybe it's because I think I might need to grow up a bit because I'm about to become a huntress or maybe just maybe I'm in a really good mood." She ranted, clearly a bit frustrated.

"Wow, this is kind of out of character for you."

"Also Mackenzie told me I had too." She chirped.

"Now that's more like the Sabrina I know." Kai smiled.

Sabrina giggled. "Partners." She reached out with her hand.

Kai took her hand. "Only if you try to kill me less."

"I'll try. You just have to promise to get mad less when I do."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll try too."

It was at this point that Kai felt a tugging sensation on his leg. Sabrina was looking down at the shackle on their legs which was currently emanating a pale grey light. A click was heard as the two rings joined together.

"Ummm what exactly just happened?" Kai asked.

"We're kinda chained together," Sabrina replied.

"Well alright." He paused. Something else coming into the boy's range. "We've got Grimm."

"Alright." Sabrina leaned against his back, pulling out a pair of knives.

Kai smiled to himself. Grabbing two metal disks from his pockets. He'd performed the motion so many times that he didn't need anyones help. The disks stuck to the palm of his hands as they began to warm up.

One of the disks vibrated as a knife of pure fire formed in his left hand. In his other hand, a dagger made of swirling wind appeared as a pack of Beowolves crawled out from the forest. The pack readied themselves as Kai raised his Verdant Feathers.

Sabrina cackled maniacally. "I'm going to eviscerate you."

* * *

Glynda floated towards the ground, stumbling as she landed. She had steered herself towards one of the forests numerous clearings. Regaining her footing Glynda elevated herself back into the sky. Floating just above the treetops she could get a much better view of the land.

The forest was large, larger than the entire arena above. There were no visible structures except for the elevator shaft which was built into the south wall. The only other thing of note was a large lake towards the west wall.

Glynda was well aware of her mother's mindset. If she was going to hide the keys as far away from the exit as possible. Turning herself towards the north wall, Glynda began to fly towards it.

The telekinetic had barely made any progress when a strong wind began to pick up. Pulling her towards it. Glynda was quite perplexed seeing as she was underground. The wind was picking up speed, faster and faster as a veritable hurricane began to form beneath the girl.

The pillar of wind attempted to pull Glynda into it. She was struggling against the wind. Her telekinesis proving ineffective. Through the gusts she could make out an emerald glow, several Grimm in the process of being thrown across the forest and a mass of uprooted trees.

Watching with awe-struck horror was all Glynda could do as a Creep sailed past her. One by one the creatures of Grimm were hurled across the woodlands some hitting the walls and dissipating on impact. Suddenly the winds died down. The tornado vanishing just as fast as it had appeared.

Standing in the middle of the devastation, a green glow fading from her eyes, was Chelsea.

Glynda drifted downwards towards the girl in stunned silence. The taller girl turning as Glynda landed.

"Sorry about that." Chelsea grinned awkwardly.

"H-how?"

"Oh, that is my Semblance. Pretty cool right." Chelsea answered, her tone cheerier than usual.

It was only then that Glynda noticed the device attached to the other girl's arms. It was a large metallic rectangle lined with green wires. It's metal protrusions anchoring Chelsea to the ground.

"It's terrifying," Glynda muttered.

"Yeah, that's understandable," Chelsea told her. Her tone now the usual dull beat. The metal protrusions retracting back into the device that the spectacled girl could only assume was her weapon. "So umm are we partners now?"

Glynda blinked. "I'd assume so."

"Well can I offer you an apology hug because you look like you've just been to Hell and back."

"Yes, I would like that." Glynda walked into the girls embrace.

Glynda nestled her head into the taller girls shoulder as a small click could be heard. Pulling herself out of the embrace Glynda stumbled and fell.

"Woah, you ok?" Chelsea barely managed to get out as she too fell to the floor.

"I think we're stuck together," Glynda stated.

"Ya think." Chelsea snarked.

Pulling both of the girls up with her telekinesis, Glynda stared at the other girl. "I don't need the sass." Glynda let out a humph. "I'm pretty sure I know where the keys are, so are you coming?"

I don't think I have a choice." Chelsea laughed.

"Well let's get going." Glynda smiled as she lifted the both of them above the treetops.

* * *

The branches crumbled beneath Rogue Tactic's weight as Iona stood on top of its shield form. Crashing through the treetops and hitting the slanted ground.

Surfing down the hill on her shield she began to pick up speed. Dodging and weaving through the maze of trunks. A loud roar could be heard near the bottom of the slope. Grimm.

Readying herself, Iona crouched downwards, grabbing the edge of her weapon. As the ground rushed towards her, the girl leapt forward, pulling the shield with her. Flipping in the air she launched the weapon.

Landing on her feet she watched the shield fly into the skull of a Beowolf. Rushing forward she grabbed her weapon and swiftly blocked a strike from another Grimm. The Beowolf slashed at the girl's shield. Iona struggled as the Grimm continued its onslaught, trying to press backwards as her knees were pressed into the ground.

A series of gunshots were heard as a weight was lifted off of her shield.

"Hello." Mackenzie waved cheerily, an overly large pistol in her other hand.

"Hi," Iona said to her saviour, collapsing her weapon into its short sword form. "Uhh, thanks for saving me."

"Actually you saved me." Mackenzie smiled. "That Beowolf you killed was fighting me."

"Well, I guess we're even then partner."

"Oh yeah, we're partners now," Mackenzie noted, her voice slightly hesitant.

Iona smiled at the girl. "Hey, you ok."

"Yeah, partner."

"Alright then, let's go find some keys" Iona cheered, smacking the other girl on the back as a faint metallic click was heard.

"What was that?" Mackenzie worried.

"I don't know." The other girl said taking a step forward only to seemingly pull Mackenzie with her.

"Are we joined at the hip?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I think so."

* * *

Gloria watched the screens with interest. "Professor, everyone is partnered up." She informed.

The professor nodded and took a long sip of his coffee. "I have a feeling things will be quite interesting this year. Don't you think Gloria."

"I'm not too sure, sir."

The man sighed. "How many times have I told you, Gloria. Call me Oz."

 **Authors Notes**

First, off I'd like to apologise, I thought I would get this chapter out earlier and all though I made no promises I'd still like to apologise.  
The next chapter will probably just as long as this one.

Now allow me to summarise:

I told you we'd get more Chelsea.  
Also, that explosive is totally not a Chekhov's Gun.  
Underbarrel flamethrower is a hint to Chelsea's weapon.  
Iona ships people. She is the RWBY fan base  
Chelsea is ace by the way.  
Sabrina weapon foreshadowing.  
 _Rogue_ Tactic and Iona is a power thief.  
Glynda will get her riding crop, eventually.  
Giant man-made forest underneath the facility because I couldn't think of anything else.  
Acxa's Semblance basically turns her into a meteor.  
Foreshadowing for Acxa backstory.  
There's going to be a reason Beacon doesn't have the weird magnetic shackles.  
Kai and Sabrina become buddies.  
Kai's weapon is called Verdant Feathers. It's basically two disks that create Dust daggers.  
Chelsea can create tornados because Wizard Of Oz reference.  
Shield surfing because I love Breath Of The Wild.  
The benefactor is Ozpin because who else was it going to be.


End file.
